


Matters of the Heart

by DecomposingOwl



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, I Made Myself Cry, Romance, Sad and Happy, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecomposingOwl/pseuds/DecomposingOwl
Summary: Data had always believed that the only hope of experiencing emotions was with the chip Lore had wrongly taken from him.  But perhaps all the android ever truly needed was a push in the right direction by his fellow crewmates.  When it comes to matters of the heart, Data may not be near as lost as he once perceived.  In the end, it is up to him as to whether or not he's willing to admit a truth he thought to be impossible.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to be reading my other story and wonder why I haven't updated it in a while-- Welp, it was because I was cranking out this hot mess. So, to all of those who are interested, please enjoy my one-off Data romance and feel free to leave me a comment and tell me what you think.

“A snowball fight?” Geordi’s forehead creased as he concentrated on the Enterprise’s humming engine core and typed at the PADD in his hand. “Lieutenant Kamenev challenged you to a snowball fight?”

“Challenge was not the word she used,” Data, who was rigidly standing adjacent to La Forge, corrected him. “She asked if I have ever partaken in one and if I would like to join her on holodeck three at eighteen-hundred hours later today.”

“And you said yes?” A wide grin enveloped Geordi’s face as he lifted his head from the PADD.

“Of course.” Data nodded, his eyes following Geordi as he walked to engineering’s main console behind them.

“It’s a date then!” Geordi clapped.

“I do not believe it is,” Data responded, cocking his head. “The Lieutenant and I have been to the holodeck for various other activities in the past. I do not believe that any of them were dates.”

“I noticed.” Geordi’s sly grin continued. “Ever since Graynar V, you two sure have been spending a lot of time together.”

“I had not spent much time with the Lieutenant prior to our mission on Graynar V. The Lieutenant’s skills lie in both botany and engineering, making her the ideal candidate for helping the Morvaars with agriculture and transporting-”

“-I get it, Data,” La Forge sighed, holding up his palm. “I remember Graynar V. The Enterprise spent the better part of three weeks there.”

“The Lieutenant and I spent most of the duration of the mission coordinating our efforts,” Data elaborated. “During that time, I learned a great deal about the Lieutenant. She is from Earth, specifically the Russian city Novosibirsk known for its cold, dry Siberian winters reaching as low as negative forty degrees Celsius. Additionally, it was her adoptive father’s passion for growing non-indigenous plant species in the Russian climate that led to her own passion for the subject; although, he passed away when she was only eight years old. However, she and her mother continued his research of non-indigenous plants up until she decided to join Starfleet Academy where she furthered her studies but excelled at mechanical engineering and piloting. Currently, she is the third most competent crew member of the Enterprise in regards to shuttle repair and piloting.”

“Sure sounds like you’re getting to know her,” La Forge retorted, returning to the front of the engine core.

“I have also shared many personal stories with the Lieutenant through her inquiries,” Data proceeded. “Her curiosities towards me seem to stem from a genuine interest in my personal being and not due to the fact that I am an android. Although, she has apologized on numerous occasions for misunderstanding my lack of emotions.”

“Sounds like she treats you like a person, Data.”

“What led you to the conclusion that Lieutenant Kamenev’s invitation was a date?” Data wondered aloud.

“Look, Data-” Geordi leaned on the engine core’s guard rail and gazed up at Data, “-When I see the two of you sitting together in Ten Forward when you’re off duty… It’s just something about the way you two look at each other.”

“The way we look at each other?” Data twitched his head sideways.

“I’d say it’s a feeling, but—” Geordi started, knowing Data would intervene.

“—I do not have feelings, Geordi,” and Data said exactly what the Chief Engineer had already surmised.

“What about Ilya?” Geordi asked, straightening out and away from the rail. “What are her feelings?”

“In regards to what?” Data spoke, confused.

“Oh man, Data,” La Forge groaned, resting both hands atop the android’s shoulders. “Do you remember Ensign D’Sora?”

“I briefly dated Ensign D’Sora before she decided to end our relationship. Are you implying that I should attempt a relationship with Ilya?”

“No, no, no, Data.” Geordi crossed his hands, creating an X in the air. “Not like that. No relationship subroutines or programs or— Just forget I said anything, okay? How about you just continue to do what you’re doing and forget I mentioned a single thing?”

“I can not forget anything,” Data reminded him.

“For my sake just say you’ll forget?” Geordi pleaded.

“I will forget,” Data answered for the sake of politeness, knowing he would not be able to keep his word.

*********

“Never?” Ilya’s soft accent penetrated through the sounds of their feet crunching across the fresh snow. Data observed that the contrast of her dark hair and reddish face against their white surroundings could be interpreted as aesthetically pleasing. Maybe no to himself, but perhaps to someone else.

“I have never engaged in a snowball fight myself,” Data started, “Although, on stardate four-one-six-three-six-point-nine, a virus that was created on the holodeck during a snowball fight between Wesley Crusher and his young companions led to the entire crew of the Enterprise becoming ill. For a brief time, I was in command of the Enterprise before Doctor Crusher was able to effectively administer a vaccine.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Ilya spoke in a concerned tone, wrapping her thin arms around her warm pleated jacket. “I’ve never gotten sick on the holodeck before. I didn’t even think it was possible.”

“The chances of such an occurrence were one-million-four-hundred-thousand-six-hundred-and-twelve to one,” Data informed her. “The chances of the same occurrence happening twice—”

“—Are even less, I can imagine?” Ilya stopped him, smirking. “So long as we stay warm, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Data peered along his arms and down the length of his uniform. “I do not get cold,” he told her. “That is why I am not wearing a jacket.”

“Of course, Data.” Ilya paused between a set of tall, naked trees and stretched her neck towards the colorless sky. “This place does remind me of home.”

“Do you miss your home?” Data asked.

“Don’t you?” She dropped her head.

“Although I do share the collective knowledge of the colonists from Omicron Theta, I do not remember the planet as such. I have no home to miss.”

“I’m sorry, Data,” Ilya’s sounded moderately empathetic.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I guess I shouldn’t, but you are capable of missing things, aren’t you?” Ilya folded her arms and gave him a crooked glance. “You can like people and consider them your friends. You said I’m your friend and that you like spending time with me, do you not?”

Data opened his mouth, hesitated, and tilted his head. “As I have mentioned before, once certain neural patterns are established in my positronic brain, their absence can be missed,” he explained. “You have become one of those patterns, Ilya.”

“So, you do like me?” she replied, her hot breath condensing in the frigid air.

“Yes,” Data spoke matter-of-factly. “That is why I have agreed to our bi-weekly excursions on the holodeck. I find your commentary on matters of life and human nature to be particularly insightful. In addition, I find your candid attitude towards me as a fellow officer of the Enterprise to be… Refreshing.”

“Well, Data,” Ilya chuckled, “I find you refreshing, too.”

“How so?” he asked, lifting a single brow.

“You’re just… I don’t know…” Ilya broke off and blinked at the falling snow. “You’re not like other people.”

“That is because I am an android,” Data flatly responded.

“I don’t mean like that, Data. I can’t explain it. It’s just a feeling, you know?”

“I do not—”

“—Have feelings?” Ilya interrupted him. “I know that, Data.”

The android narrowed his eyes at her; a gesture that could easily be mistaken for personal frustration if Ilya hadn’t known him better.

“Are you ready for a snowball fight?” Ilya moved on. She reached toward the ground and began building a pile of snow between her mitted fingers.

“Understand that I have studied the history of throwing snow from many different cultures across the Federation.” Data followed Ilya’s movements and began crafting a snowball of his own. “Particularly from Earth, I have found mixed information on the precise rules and scoring of the game. To which version of the game would you like for us to partake in?”

“Version? Rules?” Ilya dismissed the idea. “There were never any rules where I grew up. You just kept throwing snowballs at the other person until they surrendered.”

“Until they surrender sounds like the rule in which our game will be dictated,” he rebuked. “I warn you— my reflexes and strength are far superior to that of a human being... Or a Vulcan.”

“Are you threatening me?” Ilya’s straight mouth morphed into a tiny grin.

“No— of course not,” confused, Data defended himself. Before he had time to further justify his reasoning, a heavy, wet snowball struck him in the left breast. He gazed downward at the round stain left on his uniform, but quickly returned his stare to Ilya and watched as she scurried behind a group of large trees over a small hill. With a newly formed snowball in hand, Data began his pursuit.

Once Data mounted the hill, another snowball struck him in the lower abdomen. Initially, he was unable to indicate its precise origins; however, Ilya’s short burst of subdued laughter revealed her position behind a thick tree at the bottom of the mound. Data made haste towards his friend and reeled back his arm in preparation for his accurate throw. When he arrived at the base of the tree, he was met by Ilya who was crouching low to the ground and who struck him with a third snowball. Data retaliated by tossing his snowball directly at her face.

“Hey!” Ilya glowered, wiping the snow from her cheeks. “Face shots are against the rules.”

“The rules that you established at the beginning of our game did not include anything indicative in regards to snowballs to the face,” Data corrected her at length. “Therefore, I have done nothing against your predetermined set of—” Before the android could finish, a hard lump of snow smacked him directly in the face while Ilya released an exaggerated laugh. “Those are against the rules,” he asserted. Despite his protest, Ilya clambered to her feet and ran off into the dense woods.

As Data chased Ilya through the bare trees, the pair continued to exchange volleys of snowballs. For the most part, the match was even until Ilya tripped backward across a wide log and tumbled to the ground.

The android jogged to where Ilya had fallen, leaping over the broken log. “Ilya, are you alright?” he asked.

Ilya propped herself on her elbows and sneered at him. “I’m fine, but I’m blaming you for that one.”

“I did not cause you to trip, Ilya,” he responded, compelled to correct her. “You were not looking in the direction you were running in. You should be more cautious.”

“Are you going to help me or what?” she spoke sarcastically, leering at him and sticking out her arm.

Data bent forward to clasp her hand, but instead slipped and landed face-first on top of her.

“Good job,” Ilya chuckled, her face inches from Data’s. As expected, there was a synthetic scent to him along with the coldness of the air that encased him.

He curiously noticed her broad smile and strained red cheeks. There was a twinkle to her expression; a look of comfort, peace, and earnestness. It was as if the greyish hue of her eyes were filled with a million stars as they stared into his and beyond. However, the thought made little sense to the android.

“What?” Ilya whispered, her blue eyes flickering across his unreadable appearance.

Compulsively, Data leaned closer to Ilya and pressed his lips against hers. Lying completely still in the deep snow, she slowly closed her eyes and reciprocated the android’s affection. After a prolonged moment of silent tenderness, Data gradually pulled away from her.

The next words to leave Ilya’s mouth were elongated by in a drawl, “Why’d you do that…?”

“Have I caused you distress?” was his uncomplicated, monotone reply.

“No, not at all,” she exhaled, puffing her cheeks. “I’m just a bit surprised, is all.”

“I apologize,” he conveyed his regret, backing further from her.

“Don’t be sorry, I- I-” she stuttered, “-I just wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

Data pushed himself onto his feet and assisted Ilya to hers. “Do you surrender?” his words were followed by a smug expression, or at least as smug as an unfeeling android could offer.

Still bewildered, Ilya shook the remaining snow from her hair and jacket. “Ha! Surrender?” she smirked. “Never.”

*********

“You what?!” was the unanimous response Geordi, Will, Deanna, and Beverly shouted at Data.

Data, who was currently taking his turn as dealer in their weekly poker game, finished cutting the deck and swiftly dealt each of his fellow crewmates their cards.

“Data,” Geordi began, adjusting his visor, “You’re going to have to give us more information than that.”

“I am not sure there is any more information to give, Geordi,” Data replied, his golden eyes solely concentrating on the cards in his hands.

Beverly scoffed, “Seriously, Data? You tell us you kissed Lieutenant Kamenev and that’s it?”

A playful sneer crept across Will’s face as he planted a hefty elbow on the dimly lit poker table. “A man doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Data raised a quizzical brow at the Commander. “But I have already told you,” he said.

“And you don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to,” Will spoke, patting Data’s shoulder.

“Oh c’mon!” Beverly cried.

A quiet snicker came from Deanna. “Will’s right!” she declared. “If Data doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t have to.”

“Seriously?” Beverly scowled at her friends.

“There is nothing more to it, Doctor,” alleged Data. “It was a random, uncalculated compulsion.”

“Hold on a minute!” Beverly rolled her eyes. “That’s it? It sounds like there is a lot more to it, Data.”

“I have analyzed and replayed the moment several times and that is the only conclusion I was able to come to.”

Geordi leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “But don’t you want to know why, Data?” he asked. “Random, uncalculated compulsion? Don’t you want to know how that even happened to begin with?”

“Perhaps, Geordi,” Data began, his yellow eyes still locked onto his cards, “It requires no further explanation.” The entire table gazed at Data in awe. “No computer system is infallible, not even mine. It stands to reason that uncalculated events will occur at some point during my existence.”

“So that’s it then?” Geordi sighed. “Just something that accidentally happened that you’re just going to let go?”

“Precisely,” Data nodded.

Beverly pushed her cards close to her nose. “Say what you will, but I don’t buy it.”

“What is it that you are attempting to buy, Doctor?” Data replied, ignorantly. “I am not selling any wares.”

“Never mind, Data,” Beverly moaned in annoyance. “Are we playing or what?”

*********

On the arboretum of the Enterprise, Deanna casually strolled across the rich grass and twisted her body through the beautiful, vibrant colors of its many plants. After a couple of minutes of enjoying the scenery and relaxing aromas, she caught the greyish-blue eyes of the yellow uniformed woman she was seeking.

“Counselor Troi,” Lieutenant Kamenev spoke, turning away from her tricorder and the leafy, red plant she was observing. “Keiko isn’t here right now— I think she left to meet Miles in Ten Forward.”

“Actually, I was looking for you.”

“Oh,” Kamenev responded, nonplussed. “I’m, ah— Not sure why you’d be looking for me.”

Deanna offered the Lieutenant a comforting smile as her fingertips stroked the fine petals of a large, purple flower in front of her. “You’ve been on the Enterprise for two years now and not once have you come to see me.”

“I have consistently passed all of the psych evaluations that Doctor Yang has given me,” the Lieutenant replied, returning her tricorder to its holster on her belt. “No offense, Counselor, but I’ve never needed your services.”

“It wasn’t a criticism.” Deanna held her pleasant demeanor but hoisted her arms in defense. “There are many people on the Enterprise who don’t need my help and that is perfectly fine.”

“Can I ask then why you were looking for me?”

“Well, to be perfectly honest…” Deanna paused in thought. “I’ve come to see you about Commander Data.”

Upon mentioning his name, the Lieutenant immediately turned her head back to the red fern. “What about Commander Data?” she asked.

“You spend a lot of time with the Commander, don’t you?”

“I do.” Kamenev nodded. “Ever since Graynar V, we’ve been spending some time together on the holodeck and in Ten Forward. Is there something wrong with the Commander?”

“I don’t think—” Deanna stopped herself, “—To be honest, I am not sure. I’d say Data is acting like Data, but maybe— although I cannot sense emotion from him, I am concerned that he is confused or unwilling to talk about what he is going through.”

“What he’s going through?” Kamenev held her stare on the red leaves.

“Maybe I shouldn’t beat around the bush, Lieutenant—”

“—I think I know what you’re talking about. And I’m the one who’s confused, Counselor.”

“How so?” Deanna asked, crossing her arms and offering the woman a quizzical expression.

“Is it really that hard to imagine?” Kamenev gave the fern’s leaves a shallow smile. “Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man who insists that he has no emotional ties does something completely compulsive and rather… Emotional?”

“Were you just confused or did you feel something more?” Deanna precisely prodded as was her inclination.

“Now it sounds like this is a counseling session,” Kamenev sighed.

“Maybe we should sit down?” Deanna spoke, gesturing to a white circular garden table a few feet from them.

Reluctantly, Kamenev moved to the table and sat opposite to the Counselor. “I guess Keiko’s readings can wait.”

“You’re a rather interesting woman, Ilya,” Deanna claimed. “Half Vulcan, raised on Earth—”

“I’m sorry, Counselor—” Kamenev showed Deanna a thin frown, “—I’m not exactly sure how this is relevant?”

“I think that the fact that you’re Vulcan makes it easier for Data to relate to you,” Deanna answered. “Vulcans are known for logic over emotion.”

“I’m sorry, I’m going to have to disappoint in that area.”

“I do realize you don’t hide your emotions as Vulcans do,” Deanna continued, “But you balance logic and feelings in a way humans often can’t. It is perhaps your frankness and penchant for realism that Data finds attractive.”

Ilya initiated an annoyed roll of the eyes, but abated it with a quick smile. “We’ve barely talked, Counselor, and it sounds like you know me better than myself.”

“I still have access to your service records and your psych evaluations,” Deanna reminded her. “You’re a smart woman— A logical woman.”

“Ha! Logical?!” Kamenev huffed. “There was nothing logical about what Data did.”

“Isn’t there?”

“I don’t follow?”

“Data understands the importance of friendship and people’s desire for love and companionship.” Deanna leaned forward, pressing her hands against the table. “As much as Data isn’t willing to admit it, he often demonstrates a clear understanding of emotions. He is capable of showing compassion, kindness, and concern for others especially his friends.”

“You try telling him that,” Kamenev laughed. “I’ve gotten so used to his I’m an android bit that I don’t bother questioning it anymore.”

“Ilya, can I offer you a suggestion?”

“I’m listening,” Ilya shrugged.

“Have you thought about being honest with Data about your feelings?”

“Honest? Feelings?” Ilya slowly nodded. “Imagine being me. I’ve been here, occasionally on the arboretum helping Keiko when I can. One of her friends happens to be second in command. He’s an android, logical, and not like other people. I’ve never spoken more than two words to him, but I have to say I enjoyed listening to him and Keiko talk about their lives. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t become slightly infatuated with him.”

“It is perfectly normal to develop crushes on fellow officers.” Deanna pleasantly grinned.

“Like you said, Counselor, I balance my logic with my emotions,” Ilya went on. “I fully understood that any potential feelings I have towards him would never be reciprocated no matter how much I wanted it. And then we ended up on Graynar V together and… Well, I can tell you it certainly didn’t quell my feelings about it. However, I accepted the fact that Data and I could always be friends.”

“A very logical approach,” Deanna concurred. “But when it comes to matters of the heart, a logical approach can often be misleading.”

“What other choice do I have?”

“Being honest with the Commander may lead to a healthier relationship between the two of you and it may also help Data understand what he is going through.”

“But what about what I’m going through?” Ilya narrowed her eyes. “I enjoy Data’s company and I had moved past any romantic feelings I had towards him. I guess until he kissed me. And then just— I don’t know, I became incredibly confused. He won’t even tell me why he did it. Perhaps it was simply a fluke— a random occurrence and it’ll never happen again.”

“Now you’re sounding like Data himself,” Deanna spoke with a short chuckle. “I understand your concern, but being truthful about your feelings will allow him to make the decision as to whether or not he is able and willing to reciprocate them.”

“Have you told Data the same thing?” Ilya’s brow jutted in disbelief.

“I tried,” Deanna exhaled. “It can be difficult to get anywhere with the Commander exactly because he doesn’t believe he has any emotions. It may be easier if you push him in the right direction.”

“Deanna, I don’t want to ruin what relationship I do have with Data.”

“If Data is truly not able to have any romantic feelings for you in return, will it really change anything between the two of you?”

“First, he’ll know the truth,” Ilya countered. “I could risk changing the way he acts towards me. And honestly, I like the way the Commander treats me as is.”

“So, if there was a chance to have something romantic with the Commander, you wouldn’t be interested?”

Ilya planted a palm across her cheek. “I never said that, per se…”

“So, you would be interested?” Deanna cocked her head and held a smug grin.

“If it was possible I—” Ilya lowered her face to the table and suspired. “Emotional over logical?” she muttered. “I have to admit, I did enjoy that kiss.”

Deanna reached out an arm and stroked Ilya’s arm. “Then maybe you should be honest with Data.”

The Lieutenant perked up and shook her red face at Deanna. “Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, I guess.”

*********

“Lieutenant Commander,” Ilya’s voice sharpened as she brought herself to attention when Geordi entered the shuttle bay.

“At ease, Lieutenant,” Geordi casually acknowledged, waving at her. “Don’t worry, Ilya— This isn’t an inspection.”

“Alright, sir,” she nodded with a faint smile and relaxed her stance. “So, what brings you here today?”

“Last week, I was contacted by Starfleet, Admiral Morales to be specific.” Geordi walked around the shuttle Ilya had been performing maintenance on, examining its open engine panel. “I gotta say, I’ve never met anyone who can speak to a shuttle like you can, Ilya.”

“Thanks, sir?” Ilya’s voice increased by an octave. “But what about Admiral Morales?”

“Heard of the U.S.S. Stephenson?” Geordi asked.

“I have, sir,” she nodded. “Was commissioned five years ago— For deep space exploration.”

“Well, after five years she’s finally returned to Federation territory with another five-year mission already planned.”

“Congratulations— To them, that is.”

“As it turns out, the Stephenson is in need of a second officer,” Geordi smirked at the shuttlecraft and rubbed its smooth metallic surface. “Morales contacted me last week, asking for a letter of recommendation when it came to a particular officer.”

“Excuse me?” Ilya’s lips parted, her jaw dropping slightly.

“Starfleet was already impressed by your record, Lieutenant,” Geordi attested. “They just wanted to talk to someone who has a lot of good first-hand experience with you. And, I was contacted today by Captain Patel— He wanted to give me a heads-up that he’ll be offering the position to you tomorrow.”

“Command position?” Ilya gaped.

“Yes,” Geordi beamed at her. “Lieutenant Commander.”

“I’ve never thought about taking a command position…”

“Everyone was impressed by your work on Graynar V and your overall service so far in Starfleet. But there is something else I’d like to mention, Ilya…”

She rattled her head in an attempt to gather her thoughts. “What is it?”

“You know that ever since Smith left, I’ve been looking for a new second lead in engineering.”

“Are you offering the position to me?” Ilya pointed at herself.

“That was my plan, but second officer is one hell of a position— especially on the Stephenson.”

“And my duties in the arboretum?”

“Oh, no way I could take you away from that,” Geordi answered with a chortle, shaking his hands and head. “I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Keiko if I took you away from it. You’ll still have your duties there, too. That is if you plan on staying.”

“Do you know how long I will have to consider the position on the Stephenson?” Ilya wondered.

“The Stephenson leaves for deep space in another two weeks— So, my guess is that long.” Geordi watched as her blue eyes flipped around, her face filling with a sense of dread. “Are you alright, Lieutenant? I know this is a big choice to make…”

“It may as well be the biggest choice of my life, sir,” she confessed. “But I will remember to take a logical approach.”

“Remember—” La Forge gazed at the pristine shuttle then back to Ilya, “—If you leave, my shuttles just won’t be the same.”

*********

Markess III was an undocumented M-Class planet; meaning, that although it had been discovered years ago via long-range probes, the planet itself had never been directly surveyed. Captain Picard made Data’s mission clear; to enter the planet’s atmosphere, land, and begin surveying local lifeforms. Because of Markess III’s dense atmosphere, most sensors, scanners, and probes were unable to gather detailed information about the planet. Beaming directly to the planet’s surface was also impossible given atmospheric density and disturbance. Even supposing able preliminary scans detected evolved lifeforms or hostile environments, it was still the Lieutenant Commander’s responsibility to accurately survey what he could. Therefore, he and Lieutenant Kamenev were assigned the duty of taking a shuttlecraft, landing on the planet’s surface, and gathering what information they could.

“When will the Enterprise return?” Ilya asked as she hoisted a survey pack onto the large shuttle’s storage compartment.

Data, who had already positioned himself in the co-pilot’s seat, replied, “Approximately nine hours and forty-five minutes from our departure.”

“Ten hours,” Ilya repeated, entering the pilot’s seat. “We’ll likely be on the planet’s surface for longer than that.”

“That is most likely,” Data agreed. “However, this will not determine the time in which the Enterprise will return.”

“Ready to depart, Captain,” Ilya spoke to Picard over her comm-badge.

Steadily, the large shuttlecraft disengaged from the Enterprise and left the shuttle bay. “Clear of shuttle bay one,” Data stated.

The Captain’s voice echoed through the craft’s comm system, “Long-range communications will remain open. See you in ten hours, Commander.”

As the shuttle twisted towards Markess III’s orbit, the Enterprise disappeared into the darkness of space. “Alright, Data,” Ilya said, “Let’s take it easy. We might experience some turbulence as we enter Markess’s atmosphere.”

“Based on preliminary scans of the planet’s atmosphere, there is a seventy-six percent chance we will experience turbulence.”

“Is that not what I said?” Ilya smiled; her concentration locked on the computer panel ahead of her. “Data, there’s something I wanted to mention to you.”

“Yes, Ilya?” he responded, catching the glimpse of worry in her face. “Is everything alright?”

“A few weeks ago, I was offered third in command of the Stephenson,” she blurted.

“Congratulations, Ilya. Although, I was not aware that you were seeking out a position in command.”

“I wasn’t.” Her eyes lifted from the computer. “I didn’t even think I wanted something like that. And, to add to that, Geordi wants to promote me to second in engineering.”

“I see how those positions are in direct conflict,” Data acknowledged. “If you agree to one, you can not agree to the other.”

“Honestly, Data— I don’t know what to do,” Ilya shrugged at him. “I have two days left to make my decision—”

“Why have you not mentioned this prior?” A faint frown crossed Data’s features; as much as one as he could muster.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You are telling me now, are you not?” he replied, addled by her choice. “Why did you wait until now?”

“Does it matter, Data?” Ilya’s brows scrunched together. “What difference would it make if I told you tomorrow or two weeks ago? It’s not like you care.”

Data opened his mouth, ceased his action, and instead expelled a huff of air through his nose. “You are correct. However, if you were to leave the Enterprise—”

“—I’d miss you, Data,” Ilya professed. “In fact, I think I’d miss you a lot.”

“Please, do not allow my presence to be a factor in your decision as to whether or not you should leave the Enterprise.”

“But what if I want it to?” her glassy eyes lifted to meet his. “I’m allowed to make my own choices and I’m allowed to let whoever around me affect those choices. Would you miss me, Data? If I left the Enterprise, would you think about me?”

“Yes,” Data spoke in his matter-of-fact tone. “We have already discussed this. I am used to your presence, Ilya. It has become comfortable. Your absence would be notable.”

“Data, why’d you do it?” she asked, abruptly. “Why’d you kiss me on the holodeck that day?”

“I— I—” Data stammered, the corners of his mouth turning down. “I do not know.”

“That’s it?” Ilya’s voice cracked. “You don’t know?”

Data’s chin dropped and his eyes vacantly fixated on the computer in front of him. “I wish I was able to offer you a more satisfying answer. However, as far as I have been able to determine, there was an error in my system. One which I am unable to precisely locate the initial cause of.”

“Right, of course…” the words lingered in her mouth. “Logically, taking the position on the Stephenson would be a great move career-wise.” Ilya cupped her mouth, nodded to herself, and chortled.

“What is it that you find amusing?” Data’s pale eyes rose from the console.

“My mother would hate to hear me say that. It’s something my— biological father would say.”

“Your Vulcan father?” Data asked rhetorically.

“Yeah.”

“I would have to agree with you in regards to your decision being a logical one.” Data looked back to the console then out the shuttle’s viewport. “We are approaching Markess III’s atmosphere.”

Ilya reached for her computer and tapped at a series of controls. “You better brace yourself, Commander. It might get rough.”

Within seconds of touching Markess III’s upper atmosphere, the shuttlecraft wildly bucked and bounced from the planet like a rubber ball ricocheting off of a concrete sidewalk. During the shuttle’s erratic movements, the small ship’s sensors began violently blaring a red alert. And seconds before the shuttle’s startling stop, Ilya fell from her seat, knocking the side of her head on the craft’s interior port wall.

*********

“Data, what happened?” Ilya spoke groggily as she lifted a hand to the side of her pounding skull.

Commanded Data, who was sitting next to her on the shuttle’s bare floor and pressing a medical-grade cloth onto her head, made a twisted face at her. “That is the fourteenth time you have asked me that question, Ilya. You have suffered a major injury to your head and you are currently experiencing a concussion.”

“But… How?” Ilya managed to push the words from her lips.

“Again, you have also asked me that question fourteen times, Ilya.”

“Just tell me and I promise I’ll remember this time,” Ilya begged, her head wavering from the disorientation.

“You have also promised me you would remember thirteen times.”

“I’m sorry, Data. I’m not trying—” Ilya’s shoulders collapsed forward and the android caught her in his arms. “—Not trying to forget,” her voice became muffled as her forehead pressed against his chest.

“Ilya,” Data spoke, grabbing her shoulders and readjusting her upright. “There is something I must tell you.”

“I’ll try to remember,” she repeated.

“After we bounced off of Markess III’s atmosphere, the shuttle received significant damage,” Data started. “Long-range communication is no longer possible— Currently, we have no way to contact the Enterprise. As well, the shuttle is running on emergency back-up power. We are no longer able to engage the shuttle’s thrusters and there is only enough remaining energy to maintain life-support systems for four and a half hours.”

“How— How— How—” Ilya winced at her headache and attempted to steady herself. “How long until the Enterprise returns?”

“I am afraid it has only been forty-six minutes since we departed from the Enterprise,” he informed her. “It will be another eight hours and fifty-nine minutes before its return.”

“Then, I’m going to die?” Ilya’s words were slurred.

The silent hum of the shuttle’s life-support system filled the void of emptiness between them. After a long pause, Data continued to explain his efforts, “I have done everything I can to extend the shuttle’s life-support systems. However, there is another possibility.”

“I know what you’re thinking, Data.” Ilya’s eyes fluttered at him as she tried to concentrate on his face. If she hadn’t known better, she would have suspected that the Commander appeared to be extremely worried. “Divert as much power as we can to the forward shields— one quick blast from the impulse engines— we can try to pierce the atmosphere. But Data, if it doesn’t work… We’ll both be dead.”

“This conversation is a vast improvement from our previous fourteen,” Data commented.

Ilya released a weak laugh, the strain sending a shot of pain through her skull.

“What is so funny?” Data asked, retrieving the medical cloth from the floor and holding it to Ilya’s temple once more.

Ilya gently placed her hand on top of the Commander’s. “It just was funny, Data— What you said.”

“I see,” Data replied, his expression contorting as he tried to understand exactly how what he had said amused her. “To me, we have had a similar conversation fourteen times prior to now, but to you, this is the first time. So, there is humor in me explaining to you that your memory and conversational skills have finally improved?

“Something like that,” she conceded. “Data… We’re not risking your life. But I might have a better idea.” Ilya wrapped her fingers around the android’s hand, tugging it away from her face. She then pushed herself onto her knees and nudged past the Commander making her way to the opposite side of the shuttle.

Data spun around, his eyes following her as she shuffled to a panel situated below the shuttle’s lone cot. “If you are planning on realigning the isolinear chips—”

“—You’ve already done it,” Ilya assumed, plucking the panel cover from the shuttle’s starboard interior. “But there might be something you haven’t thought of.”

“That is unlikely,” Data interjected as he walked over to Ilya and crouched beside her. “All power has been rerouted to life-support systems. I have calculated the precise amount of oxygen in which a human needs to survive. If you were to lower the parameters any further, brain motor function failure would be imminent within six-minutes and twenty-two seconds.”

“If I decrease the power output enough, I can extend the life-support systems for another five hours,” Ilya spoke, staring into the panel and adjusting the chips.

“But you will not be able to survive, Ilya,” Data repeated himself.

“Maybe not a human, Data, but I am half Vulcan.”

Data’s forehead wrinkled as he curiously blinked at the Lieutenant. “I see,” he said. “Vulcans are able to enter an intense state of meditation where both their heart and breathing are slowed to a near standstill. Are you capable of such a technique? I was not aware— You have not expressed any prior interest in your Vulcan heritage or origins. I have assumed that you simply… Did not want to talk about it.”

“You’re not exactly wrong.” Ilya relaxed her arms and nodded inwardly in disapproval. “My mother never wanted me to be like a Vulcan. What happened between her and my biological father was a mistake— as far as she was concerned. I didn’t meet him until after my adoptive father died. My mother started feeling incredibly guilty that I never got to meet him. So, I spent two years on Vulcan before returning to Russia. I loved those plants and I loved spending all of my time with my mother… But going to Vulcan and meeting my father— it’s the whole reason I decided to join Starfleet when I turned sixteen. He talked about all of the amazing things Starfleet was doing and I thought I had to become a part of that.”

“The fact that it was Starfleet who found me on Omicron Theta, also highly influenced my decision to join them,” Data admitted. “I agree that their altruistic beliefs and drive for unification are ultimately what allowed me to make my final decision. However, Ilya, you did not answer my question. Are you capable of entering a state of deep meditation?”

“I’ve done it before,” Ilya nodded, her fingers returning to the panel’s isolinear chips.

“Regardless of your ability to have done it in the past, it is your ability to do it now that I am questioning.” Data lifted his palm, wrapping his hand around her left elbow. “You have suffered a significant injury to your head, Ilya. You have a concussion— one which I will not be able to treat you for here on the shuttle.”

Ilya brought down her chin, staring at the Commander’s pale hand. “Do you have a better idea?” she asked.

“Unfortunately, I do not,” Data’s tone was grim.

After Ilya effectively rearranged the chips, she dragged herself from the floor and onto the cot. The Commander joined her and offered the woman a look of pity as she crossed her legs and took in a deep breath. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you look worried,” she said.

“I am concerned for your chances of successful survival,” Data confirmed.

“Concerned?” Ilya rolled her shoulders back and closed her eyes. “Concern is a human emotion, Commander.”

“Although it is not an emotional concern that I am feeling, saying it as such is the easiest way to explain it to emotional beings.”

“If you say so.”

*********

When Ilya opened her eyes, she saw the yellow stare of Commander Data looming above her. She had collapsed while doing her best to concentrate on slowing her heart-rate and breathing, and now Data was cradling the woman in his lap. “Ilya, nineteen minutes remain before the Enterprise will be within short-range communications and transporter range,” he calmly spoke. “I ask that you try to keep yourself alive for that duration.”

“…Data…” Ilya extended her hand to his pale face and dreamily smiled at him.

“Please Ilya, do not exert yourself,” he frowned.

“It’s okay,” her voice was barely a whisper. “Everything will be alright, Data,” as she spoke, her fingers curved around the contours of his cheek.

Confused, Data lowered his brows at her. “Ilya,” he started, “Are you attempting to perform a mind-meld on me? Not only am I doubtful that you will succeed, but it is also an unwise use of your valuable energy.”

“Please, Data,” she struggled to push the words from her lips, but she still held her modest smile.

“Okay,” he caved.

There is a historic human belief that one’s life flashes before their eyes when they are approached with the uncertainty of death. In all actuality, there is no scientific basis for such a belief; it is merely human superstition. However, it was difficult for Data to deny that what he witnessed when Ilya mind-melded with him was not exactly that.

The first image that Data saw was the silhouette of a broad man as he stood in a humid greenhouse illuminated by the morning’s sunrise. The greenhouse was fragrant with the sweet smell of flowers and the earthy loam. A distinct word entered the Commander’s mind as he stared at the stranger; father. But as soon as the vision entered his mind it was replaced with another. This time, it was of the same man, but he had crumpled onto the dirt-coated floor of the greenhouse. With that brief sight, immense emotional pain filled the android. Before Data had enough time to process the feelings he experienced, he was shown another scene; this time, he stood before a Vulcan male wearing a high-collared, blue duty uniform. Instantly, Data could feel the heavy, warm air of Vulcan pressing into his skin and lungs. Again, before he could acknowledge where he was or who he was with, he found himself attending an outdoor orientation at Starfleet Academy. He caught the bright light of the sunny afternoon in the corner of his eye, briefly disrupting his vision. And beside him stood another Vulcan male, but not the same man as before. This Vulcan appeared to be far younger and his angular eyes kept flickering between the orientation speaker on the stage and Data. Perhaps, although hard for Data to admit, this is where he felt something familiar; excitement, adoration, and the momentary pang of lust. As all the same as before, Data was no longer on Starfleet Academy’s familiar campus, but now gazing at the golden commission placard of the U.S.S. Daly on its bridge. Data turned to face the entirety of the bridge crew and recognized the active Captain Marie Hill. He recalled having known her from his time at Starfleet, although he never had the opportunity to serve with her. He had contemplated greeting the Captain, but as expected, he was quickly whisked away and into one last vision.

To say that the last thing Data saw was strange, would be an understatement. He saw himself; however, as Data only realized now, it was not from his own perspective. As much as Data was able to feel and see everything that was happening, all of it was interpreted through Ilya’s eyes; they were her memories. Data easily recounted this moment since he had lived it; it was from his final week with her on Graynar V. At the time, Data was supplying Commander Riker with a daily briefing over their comm links before the planet’s sunset. As Ilya stood and watched him, she was flooded with an incomprehensible mix of emotions. She felt grief, guilt, and once more excitement and adoration along with that pang of lust. Although they were similar emotions as she had felt before, they were also dissimilar. No two loves are the same, Data thought to himself.

“Love…?” the words lingered from the android’s mouth as Ilya’s light hand slipped from his face. “That Vulcan at Starfleet, was he your first love?” he asked. “And now…?” He peered downward at Ilya, discovering that she was unconscious and barely breathing. “Ilya,” Data said, pulling her body closer to his. “I must ask that you hold on to your life for another five minutes. The Enterprise will be here shortly, and Doctor Crusher will be able to treat the injuries you received to your head and the oxygen deprivation you are currently suffering from.” Ilya’s chest fell as she released her final breath. “Please, Ilya,” he added, wrapping his arms around her upper body. “I need you to live for just a little bit longer.” She did not respond. “Please, Ilya,” Data repeated. “I need you to live because I too am in love with you.”

The shuttle’s remaining power fizzled out and left Data thoughtlessly alone in its darkened silence. In his head, the android counted the last minute before the Enterprise would hopefully be within short-range communications. Exactly as expected, Data’s comm badge buzzed and Commander Riker’s voice was heard through it, “Data? What happened? We’re sensing no—”

“—Medical emergency, Commander,” Data interjected. “Two to beam into sickbay immediately.”

Riker made it so and Beverly Crusher hastily greeted Data and Ilya as they materialized onto the floor in sickbay. “What happened?” Beverly’s eyes went wide as she crouched beside them and began scanning the Lieutenant.

“She has received blunt force trauma to her left temple and she stopped breathing four-minutes and thirty-nine seconds ago,” he answered, bluntly.

“Get her onto a table,” she instructed Data as she stood.

“In addition,” Data began while lifting Ilya’s body onto the nearest bed, “She has spent the past nine hours surviving under nominal conditions. She has been severely deprived of oxygen and—”

“Data!” Beverly barked as she shoved him away from the table. “Let me do my job.”

“I am only trying to provide you with the optimal amount—”

“Data!” she stopped him again and continued to scan the Lieutenant’s lifeless body. “I will do everything within my power to save her.”

“Please,” he pleaded with the Doctor, offering Ilya’s body a sullen look. “You must save her.”

Beverly was stunned by the look of desperation on his face. “Data, I will do everything I can for her. But I need you to get out of the way.”

“I need to—” Data paused, reaching a hand out to Ilya’s. “—Please let me stay with her. I need to know that she is going to be alright.”

“Data—” Beverly grabbed his shoulders, “—I know this is hard for you right now, but I need you to stay out of the way. I promise that you will be the first to know regardless of what happens to her.”

“You must save her, Doctor,” he repeated one last time as a nurse guided him away from the table and out of the room.

*********

“Data,” Doctor Crusher showed the Commander a comforting smile as she approached him.

Data, who had been patiently waiting in sickbay, expressed a bout of uncontrolled tension as his fingers curled into tight fists. “Yes, Doctor?” he spoke apprehensively.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Beverly replied, watching as the android’s fingers slowly unfurled.

“Is it alright if I see her?” he asked, stepping closer to Beverly and peering across her shoulder.

“Of course, Data,” she answered, gesturing to the room behind her. “In fact, you were the first person she asked about when she regained consciousness.”

As he entered the softly lit room, he saw Ilya still lying on the table he had placed her on and covered in a reflective blanket intended to regulate human temperature. “How are you?’ he said as he approached the bed.

Ilya lifted her head and her eyes lit up as she saw him. “Data!” she struggled to exclaim. “Oh— I mean, I’m fine,” she backpedaled, ashamed of her enthusiastically emotional outburst. “It’s good to see you. The Doctor told me if it wasn’t for my Vulcan blood, I wouldn’t have made it. I guess I should be grateful then.”

Wordlessly, Data gazed into the Lieutenant’s grey eyes and allowed the corner of his lips to furl upward ever-so-slightly. “I am grateful for your Vulcan blood and that you survived,” he said.

“Is that so? Grateful sounds an awful lot like a human emotion, Data.”

“It is the best way I can—”

“—Explain it as such?” she interjected. “I know, Data.”

“Ilya…” Data began, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. “What was the last thing you recall from our time on the shuttle together?”

“I— I saw you…” Ilya’s eyes floated to the left as she forced her recollection. “You were holding me and I saw your face, but— But I don’t remember anything after that.”

“Your memory of the situation is accurate,” Data lied. “After you lost consciousness, it was another five minutes before we were able to make contact with the Enterprise. For the last four minutes before contact, you stopped breathing. I believed you to be dead.”

The Lieutenant released a labored sigh and lifted herself upright on the table. “You should continue to rest,” Data said, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to push her back.

“It’s okay, Data.” She reached forward, resting an open palm on the Commander’s chest. “I don’t know if now or ever is the appropriate time to say this, Data… But I’ll be leaving the Enterprise tomorrow when we meet up with the Stephenson. The Doctor would like to keep me under observation for longer, but I am healthy enough to make the transfer.”

“I see.” Data’s arms dropped along with his stare. “What time will you be departing from the Enterprise?”

“Thirteen-hundred hours,” she spoke, pulling her hand away from him. “I’m going to ask Geordi, Keiko, and Miles to see me off. I was hoping you’d be there too.”

“Last time we spoke you mentioned that you had not decided on whether or not you would be leaving the Enterprise.”

“I’ve decided now, Data.”

“Can I ask why?” He raised his chin with a perplexed look plastered across his typically placid features.

Although Ilya continued to give Data her soft smile, her eyes became glazed and showed a hint of watery redness. “Because I don’t think I can serve on the Enterprise anymore.”

“Why not?” he pressed further.

“I’m not sure if you’ll understand, Data, but sometimes we have to move on and let things go,” she replied, stifling her emotions the best she could. “Being here has become too painful and I realize that in order to move on with my life I need to separate myself from this place. I’ve struggled all of my life with my emotions as a Vulcan. And I’ve learned that sometimes the only way to deal with it is to push it out of my life.”

“You are correct,” Data huffed. “I do not understand what it is that you are referring to. What is it about the Enterprise that causes you such emotional pain that you can no longer bear it?”

A single tear fell from Ilya’s eye. “If you can’t see it now Data, you never will.”

Data placed both palms on Ilya’s face and wiped the tear away with a thumb. “Have I done something to upset you?” he asked.

“Please, Data,” she clutched his wrist and drew his hands from her. “I need to get some rest before tomorrow, but I’ll see you in transporter room three when the time comes.”

*********

“Commander Data,” Captain Picard spoke as the pale android entered his ready room.

“Yes, sir?” Data stiffly answered.

“Please, sit.” Picard signaled at his beige sofa, a cup of tea in hand. “You can be at ease. I didn’t ask you in here to give you orders, Mister Data.”

“Sir?” Data twitched his head as he lowered himself onto the couch.

“Do you remember Janice Manheim?” he asked, passively.

“Wife of Doctor Paul Manheim, the scientist whose temporal distortions were—”

“—Data,” Picard grinned, interrupting the Commander. “As you may or may not know, I had a date with Janice before I was due to ship out many years ago, but I never showed.” The Captain gingerly placed his teacup on his desk and joined Data on the couch. “I regretted that moment all of my life— Some days I still do. Now, I’m not saying that I was unable to move forward with my life, but if I had the chance to go back… Perhaps things would have been different between Janice and I. Often, it is human nature to not fully comprehend how much something means to us before it is too late. And even when the signs are clear we still seem designed to make irrational decisions.”

“Is that all you wanted to say, sir?’ Data cocked his head.

The Captain shook his head, pressing two fingers against his temple. “Data,” he sighed. “I understand your desire to be more like humans— to want to understand more about us. And in doing so you are entitled to making your own mistakes and having your own faults. But often when it comes to matters of the heart, seeking others for advice and learning from the mistakes of others— and I am not saying that all experiences or love is created equal—”

“—I understand what you are saying, sir,” Data curtly nodded. “You are advising me on what you believe to be the correct course of action on my part.”

“Yes, but—” Picard waved a hand, “—Ultimately, Data, it is up to you. I cannot coerce you into saying what should or shouldn’t be said. In the words of a wise man— I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. However, sometimes the loss is an unnecessary one.”

“Alfred Tennyson,” Data noted, raising a brow in interest. “Who are wise in love, love most, say least.”

Picard’s smirk widened and he patted the pale android on the shoulder.

Perplexed, Data stared at the Captain’s arm. “May I ask why you are offering me such advice, sir? In the past, when I have sought… Romantic advice from you, you had none to which you were willing to offer. In fact, you explained that you had none to offer whatsoever.”

“I see you, Data—” Picard began to clarify, “—The way you act, the way you carry yourself as an officer. The way you carry yourself as a good friend and a good man. It is impossible to deny the fact that since you’ve been spending more time with Lieutenant Kamenev, you’ve changed as a person— grown. Ask anyone on the bridge about your current situation and they just might believe that you’re in love, Data.”

“I am an android,” Data answered, a deep glower entering his features. “I can not feel love— I can not love anyone.”

“Data, if I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were distraught and conflicted.”

The Commander rose from the couch and glared down at Picard. “Again,” he said, “Distress is a human emotion and I have nothing to be conflicted about.”

“And yet, when I quote Tennyson to you, you respond with another rather astute quote of his given your situation.” The Captain stood from the sofa, tugging at the bottom of his shirt uniform as he did so.

“It is another famous quote of Tennyson’s.”

“Tennyson has many wise and famous quotes, Data,” Picard argued. “But you choose to say the very next one which was on my mind when it comes to matters of love.” No adequate response came into the android’s mind. “Some things are better understood once admission of them has been given,” Picard added.

“Thank you, sir,” Data said as he stepped towards the room’s exit. “I will take everything you have said to me into full consideration.”

*********

“Are you ready?” Miles O’Brien, who was standing behind the transporter room controls, said to Lieutenant Kamenev as she ascended the transporter pad.

Ilya inhaled a long breath of air, her eyes focused on the door behind Geordi and Keiko. “I’m as ready as I will ever be,” she exhaled.

A look of sorrow entered Keiko’s expression, but she held a bittersweet smile. “We really will miss you,” Keiko said.

“All of us,” Geordi’s voice rang with a forlorn tone. “But we’re all real proud of you.”

One second before O’Brien touched the transporter controls, Data’s familiar, unemotional self arrived. “Wait,” he commanded the Chief.

“Data?” Ilya descended the transporter pad to meet him. “For a minute there, I thought you weren’t going to show up,” she uttered, smiling at him.

Data outstretched his arms, snatching Ilya’s hands in his own. “There is something I must say to you before you leave,” he said. “In honesty, I am hoping that my following explanation will prevent your departure from the Enterprise.”

Keiko, Miles, and Geordi exchanged a set of confusing glances.

“What are you talking about?” Ilya’s smile morphed into a hard line.

“I was not honest with you in regards to the last events that transpired on the shuttle before our rescue,” his tone held its usually matter-of-fact cadence. “Before what I mistakenly believed to be your death, you successfully mind-melded with me.”

Geordi gasped, “Say what? How was that even possible.”

“Please, Commander—” Data swiftly turned to Geordi, “—Allow me to finish.” His eyes then drifted back to Ilya’s. “As I have mentioned to you prior, I have the collective memories of the colonists from Omicron Theta— And with them, I carried their emotional experiences. Although I was able to understand the context of their situations, to say I felt what they felt was not such the case. However, as you mind-melded with me, I was greater context that I have not experienced before. I felt your happiness when you saw your father— your sadness when he died— your passion and lust for your first love— your excitement during your first Starfleet assignment… And your love that grew for me as we spent time together on Graynar V.”

Redness filled Ilya’s cheeks. “I don’t remember that at all… Why didn’t you mention this before?” she asked.

“Because there was something else that happened on the shuttle that I did not mention,” he continued. “After our experience mind-melding, I began to question other events that have occurred prior in my life— Events that may have been… Emotional, on my part. Directly feeling your emotions gave me context for situations where I may have been experiencing my own. I realized that I may have in fact been having… Emotions towards you.”

“Androids don’t have emotions,” she mockingly repeated him, but with a slight smile cast on her lips. “That’s what you always told me.”

“That may be true for the most part, but I now understand that I have been comprehending sets of emotions that I did not believe I could.”

Miles O’Brien gaped at the Commander. “Sir,” he said, “That’s amazing!”

“Indeed Chief,” Data nodded.

Keiko bolted to Data, offering him a flustered look. “Hold on a second!” she intervened. “But what else happened on the shuttle? You said there was something else that happened on the shuttle that you didn’t mention?”

“She’s right,” Ilya concurred. “What else happened on the shuttle?”

“Ilya,” his voice was soft as his eyes peered into hers. “I confessed my love for you.”

Geordi, Miles, and Keiko exchanged another look; one brimming with delight and shock. Nervously blinking at Data, Ilya tried to respond but was at a loss for words.

“I realize that now may be poor timing on my part since you have already decided to leave the Enterprise, but I was hoping my admission would change your mind. You did after all state that you wanted my presence to be a part of your decision.”

Ilya’s hands drifted away from Data’s grip and she placed them on the sides of his pale face. She moved her face nearer to his, delicately pressing her lips to his. Data enfolded her in his arms, thrusting her body as close to him as possible. After a few moments, Ilya gradually pulled her face away from his. “Data, I— I love you, too,” she said.

“I hope this means that you will be staying on the Enterprise,” Data replied and Geordi, Keiko, and Miles all chuckled at him. “Did I say something amusing?” he wondered, giving the crew a bewildered look.

“I think I’ll stay, Data,” Ilya responded with a quiet chuckle. “I think I will.”


End file.
